Colors and Promises
by CrazyDriver
Summary: "She wants to show Jake that she's on her way to letting him have every piece of her. (Even the pieces she doesn't quite love herself.)" *One-Shot* (Slight M rating.)


A/N: Tell me what you think! Sorry for the typos in this or any other fic. I write these on my iphone so...sorry!

He should have noticed sooner considering they had been spending loads of time together, but the sad truth is he didn't. Jake didn't notice the way her clothes started to hang on Marley's small frame. And he didn't notice the way she looked so pale all the time. Or the way her smile slowly started to fade and her eyes started to sparkle just a little bit less.

Ryder did, though. Well, if you count barging into the girls bathroom and catching Marley in the act noticing. Honestly, Ryder's a good guy and yeah, he's kissed his girlfriend but they're all over that. The fact is, Jake is tired of people thinking he's a bad guy for not realizing what Marley was doing. Ryder may have found out, but it's not like he did anything to help her or stop her from doing it. (Sometimes he hates the guy for never telling anyone.)

Having to watch Marley faint on stage was nerve racking and seriously, he felt like his heart had fallen out of his chest seeing her laying on the floor like that. What really broke his heart though, was the fact that Marley thought she needed to do this. That she truly believed she had to make herself sick in order to stay skinny. He knows she worried about being like her mom and he doesn't know what to tell her. He's never been good at comforting others. (Plus, Millie's an amazing person and he can think of a million worse people to be like.)

He talks to his mom about her sometimes (all the time) and since they've been dating for a while now Jake wants to show Marley how much he's there for her. She's it for him and he needs her to know that. One thing he knows for sure is that he's never going to stop showing her how fucking beautiful she is.

Sometimes girls just need a little reminding.

JMJMJM

Marley's better now, but struggling with your body image and overcoming an eating disorder isn't something that fades over night. She has to work on it and keep going to therapy. He agrees to help her through it which is the least he could do since she's basically the best thing that ever happened to him.

Summer's coming and the weather is getting nicer. That means tons of pool parties and beach trips which he's really excited for actually. Marley is, too. Sugar invites the whole glee club to her huge house (Shit is like a mansion!) for a small party where everyone can go for a swim in her pool and just chill.

He drives his beat up truck (that he loves to death) to Marley's so they can drive down to Sugar's together. When he honks once she comes out her house in a tight pink tank top, denim shorts, and flip flops. She looks good and it puts a smile on his face.

"Just a honk?" She smiles, hopping up into the passenger seat and putting on her seatbelt. "You could have at least knocked on the door."

He leans over to kiss her on the cheek just once before he starts starts to drive. Sometimes he can't help himself she's just so damn adorable. "Sorry, should I have been more romantic? Maybe thrown pebbles at your window?"

"Maybe," She giggles, adjusting the ties of her swimsuit at the back of her neck. "Would you have recited the scene from Romeo and Juliet? Where he compares her to a rose or something."

"If you really wanted me to." The thing is, he doesn't even think he's kidding. Whatever she wants he knows he'll find a way to give it to her. "Pretty sure Shakespeare would sue me for copyright issues, though."

When she laughs, she tilts her head back and it fills up the car. He can't help but think she looks gorgeous like this. There's not a worry on her mind and she's not feeling self conscious. She's just being Marley and he's really fucking happy about that.

He worries about her, you know?

They make it to Sugar's and he helps Marley jump out of his truck since it's pretty high off the ground. While they walk towards the backyard where the pool is at he bumps his hip against hers which causes her to stumble a little and she laughs. (He just really likes hearing her do that.)

"Hey, you guys!" Sugar comes over wearing a neon pink bikini and a matching floppy hat that takes over her whole head. She takes off her sunglasses for a moment which doesn't help much since her hat still covers most of her face and quirks an eyebrow at them. "Are you ready to get this pool party started?"

Marley smiles and looks over to wear most of the glee club is already swimming or 'getting their tan on' according to Unique. "Looks like the party's been started for a while."

"Well, then hurry up and take off your clothes!" Sugar says, tugging at Marley's tank top. "Jump in!"

He watches her tense a little and try her hardest to smile. "Can I maybe go inside and change? Just so I can put my clothes in a safe place."

Sugar agrees and tells Marley to head on over into their guest bathroom and he kisses Marley's temple before she goes to take off her stuff in the house. Jake knows she's still self conscious and the idea of being in a bathing suit in front of the glee club probably makes it worse. The fact that she didn't want to take off her clothes in front of anyone proves that.

He just wishes she could see how perfect she is.

After a few minutes she comes outside to the pool and he's just waiting for her with his shirt already off so they can join everyone else for a swim. She's got a towel wrapped tight around her and her hair up in a messy bun so it doesn't get wet he guesses.

"Ready to go in?" He rubs her back and reaches for the hand that's gripping the towel closed at her front.

"Yeah," She answers hesistantly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

He doesn't want to make this awkward or worse for her, so he plans on making her laugh. (That always helps.) "I bet I can do a way better canonball than you."

It makes her smile and then she's putting the towel on a nearby chair showing off her plain white swimsuit and little net skirt wrap. "You're on."

He grabs her hand and they jump in the pool gaining cheers from everyone. It turns into a splash fight and he gets a glimpse of Marley with a huge smile and laughing like crazy. Jake swims over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her right below her ear.

It's a great start to his summer. And their first summer together.

JMJMJM

As soon as it starts getting a little dark the party starts to wind down. (Sugar's parents will be home from work any minute and they didn't exactly give their permission for this party.) Marley hops out the pool and reaches for her towel immediately. Jake follows right behind her, grabbing his shirt and tossing it over his shoulder.

"I'll be right back," She tells him before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm going to go change."

He debates waiting for her outside, but then he gets to thinking. Never has he ever been good at being romantic or sincere. Whenever he would go out with a girl he would not care about how she was feeling or her emotions. With Marley, he does care. (Maybe more than he should.)  
He works on trying to show her that she shouldn't doubt herself. His mom says he can't just kiss her and call her beautiful, that it takes more than that for a girl to truly love herself. She's probably right, but he still does that a majority of the time anyway. But he doesn't just do it to make her feel more confident or better. He does it because he wants to. Anyone with a beautiful girlfriend like him would want to.

When he realizes mostly everyone has left and it's just Sugar and Unique cleaning up, he decides to go find Marley in the house. Finally, he knocks on the guest bathroom until she answers.

"One second." She calls out.

"It's me." He doesn't have to say his name, she knows the sound of his voice the same way he knows hers.

She opens the door to the bathroom and he notices she's still in her bathing suit with her skirt wrap tied snugly at her waist. "Sorry I'm taking so long. My hair's a mess."

He comes into the bathroom with her and shuts the door behind him. She's looking into the mirror above the bathroom sink, fixing her hair when he comes to lay his hands on her bare sides.

"It looks cute."

She leans back against him, their eyes meet in the mirror and she smiles. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lieing." He tries to sound firm, that way she knows he would never lie to her. Even about something as simple as her hair. "You always look cute."

She doesn't say anything after that, just takes a deep sigh. He knows she wants to say more, maybe continue to disagree with him, so he keeps going.

He turns her so she's facing him and makes sure to look at her eyes. "You're beautiful, Marley. And cute and adorable and hot and sexy all at the same time. You're seriously the best fucking person I know."

She laughs and leans into him, "Thank you for punctuating that sentence with a curse. I wasn't quite understanding."

"You know you love it when I curse. Reminds you of the bad boy I really am."

"You're not bad," She whispers, reaching up on her toes to kiss him chastely on the lips.

His hand cups her cheek while the other rests on her hip and pulls her closer. "Only 'cause of you."

It's true, she's made him a better person. That's what she tries to do for everyone, show them that they're not worthless and deserve the world. He doesn't understand how she can care so much for others and not feel the same way about herself.

She's working on it though and he'll do whatever it takes to help her, too.

His lips meet hers and he tries to convey in that moment just how much he loves her. How much he wants her to start loving herself. Her hands reach up to rest on his bare shoulders as his cup the back of her head, holding her lips against his. She gathers enough courage to open her mouth to him after he's ran his tongue over the bottom of her lip multiple times. A surge of energy goes through him when their tongues meet and he finds himself moaning a little into her mouth, muffling the sounds.

But he's not alone because she's right there with him, nails lightly scratching along his shoulders before she goes up for air. "Jake."

He moves his kisses to her neck and Marley's head falls back, giving him even more access without even realizing. The mark he leaves is small, but he soothes it with his tongue, and then he's reaching for the ties of her skirt.

"You're so sexy." He punctuates the sentence with subtle licks to her neck and collarbone when her skirt falls to the floor.

She's left in just her bathing suit top and bottom, nothing hidden behind a fluffy towel or tied wrap around her thighs. Just her in her small triangle bikini top and matching bottoms.

"I love you," She whimpers and digs her nails a little bit harder into his skin. He knows that's her way of thanking him. Her way of letting him know his efforts to make her feel confident and love herself have not been in vain.

It takes time, but Marley's closer to loving herself with each day that passes and it has a lot to do with him.

JMJMJM

She calls him after her appointments with her therapist on Sundays. No matter what he's doing at the moment, he picks up. He's there for her and if she needs to talk his ear off about what's happening she can. That's why Marley feels comfortable enough to tell him everything about her visits, from what they talk about to what he has her do. The therapist encourages her to look in the mirror and pick something she likes about herself each day and Jake actually thinks that's a good idea for her, too

But he knows she's worried because she's made so much progress with this doctor and now her mom can't afford it. It was a struggle for them to pay for the first month and it's obvious Millie can't pay for more sessions on her own. He'd offer to help, but the dance studio doesn't pay much and what he does get has to help his own mom.

The most he can do is reassure her over the phone and tell her,"Don't worry, Marls. I can be your therapist from now on."

JMJMJM

Their summer is spent driving around in his truck, buying junk food from the gas station, and listening to the radio. They sing cheesy duets and she dances on the bed of his truck when a rap song comes on that he's surprised she even knows. He watches her with a smile on his face as she jumps around wildly to the beat of the music. The wind is blowing slightly, the sun glistening off her natural summer tan, and it's like she has no care in the world.

"Dance with me!" She giggles reaching her hand down to him, so he jumps up on the bed of his truck with her in this empty parking lot and does just that.

He catches himself wanting to love her forever, if she'll let him. (It's not the first time he's thought it.)

JMJMJM

It's so fucking hot out that they have no choice but to go to his house and hide out in his room with the air conditioner blasting. They're each wearing as little clothing as possible and he can't help but rake his eyes down her body as they lay side by side on his bed. He finds himself doing that more and more lately, picturing what it'd be like to get her naked. But he respects her choices and the fact that she's just not ready. (So he takes more cold showers than ever before.)

"Jake, I'm so bored." She groans, sitting cross legged on his bed and poking his side.

"Well, it's hot as balls out so there's not much we can do."

Seriously, it's probably 97 degrees outside without any breeze at all.

"It's funny how everyone wishes for summer to come and then when it does all people do is complain." Marley giggles.

"I love summer," he winks at her. "Just means girls get to wear even smaller clothing."

She knows he's only teasing, but she gets a gleam in her eye when she teases right back. "Oh, so you don't only have eyes for me?"

"Do you only have eyes for me?" He questions, maybe a little more seriously than he intends. "You don't check out other guys when you pass by the town pool?"

"Never," He believes her answer and even if she did he knows who her heart belongs to. "You're the only guy I check out. I think it's because I have a fatal case of the Puckerman fever."

"Yeah, you do." He laughs.

"You didn't answer me, though." She starts with her eyes cast downwards and her hands smoothing imaginary wrinkles from his bedsheets. "You think all those girls in the neighborhood with their skimpy shorts and stomachs showing are prettier than me?"

"You know that's not true." He sits up to kiss her cheek. "Ever since we've been together you're the only one I think about."

"Right," She rolls her eyes and it makes him frown that she could ever doubt him, kidding or not.

"Get up," He tells her, suddenly getting an idea.

She stands up to meet him in front of his dresser to stare at the mirror hanging above it. "What are you doing?"

"What your old therapist told you to do." He tells her, holding her close to his side by her waist. "Tell me something you like about yourself."

"Um," Marley starts, shaking her head. "My teeth are really white?"

"Come on," Jake smiles. "Be serious."

"Fine," She gives in. "I guess, I like my hair. It's long and soft and it's the only thing I'd be too scared to change about myself."

"Can I tell you what I like?"

"Oh, no." Marley blushes, but she nods her head at Jake, urging him to tell her.

"Ok," he licks his lips and takes a moment to gather his thoughts. "I love your legs. They're smooth, long, and all together amazing. Then, there's your hands. They're small and delicate and fit perfectly in mine. I agree with you on your hair, so what else? I love your-"

"You can wrap this up any time now." She cuts him off, a deep red staining her cheeks.

"Fine," Jake laughs, kissing the top of her head. "To sum it up, you are beautiful and sexy all at the same time without even trying."

"Sexy?" She questions, turning towards him to wrap her arms around his neck. "You think I'm sexy?"

"Hell, yes." Jake whispers before pressing his lips against hers in a searing kiss.

Surprisingly enough she's the one that starts to kiss him with urgency, swiping her tongue along his bottom lip. He loves it when she dominates the kiss, but in this moment he wants to do more than say he thinks she's sexy. He wants to show her.

So he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and she gasps a little. He takes that opportunity to guide her tongue to meet his and when she lets him, the slippery wetness of their tongues meeting makes his insides melt. He slowly moves her towards his bed and lays down on top of her, holding himself up so as not to crush her. The sounds of their lips and tongues parting and coming together fill up the room and suddenly it still doesn't seem like he has enough of this girl. This girl that's become his everything. The only girl he's ever loved and can see himself loving in the long run.

"It's too hot for this," She nearly pants when he moves his mouth to her neck, sucking lightly at the skin there. He thinks that's his signal to stop all of this. She's not ready and he's clearly pushing her boundaries.

Instead, she's grasping the hem of his t-shirt and her eyes are questioning, wondering if he'll understand and take it off without her asking. "Please."

Her words come out in a gasp and that's when he realizes his pants are becoming tighter than they should be. With a lick of his lips he's tearing his shirt over his head and her legs are spreading to fit him right between them. It's clear in Marley's eyes that though she may not be ready to fully have sex, she wants to show Jake that she's on her way to letting him have every piece of her. (Even the pieces she doesn't quite love herself.)

"Marley," he moans her name and stops kissing her when he feels her hips shift slightly against his.

Instictively, Jake's hips grind up to meet hers. She mimicks his actions, creating a rhythm that neither of them wants to stop. By now she can surely feel him against her, there's no denying it. It's a first that she seems so willing and confident, her hips meeting his over and over again with purpose and determination.

"You can't...I'll...I can't-" He stumbles over his words, his mind not fully able to focus on anything but the feel of her moving beneath him.

She's never seen him at a lost for words like this, but he knows that he's teetering on the edge here. There's signals flashing that she wants something. He's just not sure what it is, but when her hips start to move a little faster and she sucks on the skin of his neck? Jake almost loses his shit.

"Oh," She whimpers when he spreads her legs a little wider and increases his own movements. "Jake!"

He kisses her again, all teeth and tongue and sweetness to muffle her sounds and his own. They should stop. She's not ready and he doesn't know how long he can control himself. It's as if all the dreams he's had of her lately are suddenly coming true, but he doesn't want to be a regret to her. Her head is thrown back and her eyes are shut tight as they continue their movements and he realizes that if doing just this with her, almost fully clothed, feels this amazing than the real thing is going to be mindblowing.

It's all about the build up.

Suddenly, she stills her hips and then Marley looks at him. He shivers at the sight of her bright blue eyes glazed over with a passion he's never seen. They pierce right through him. "I'm sorry."

"I get it," He tells her, sitting up and looking for his tossed shirt. "I'm not mad. When you're ready you're ready and I will be too."

She sits up and runs a hand through her hair which makes it look all tussled and even more sexy. Her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen from all the kissing. Seeing her like this isn't helping the situation he has going on in his pants so..."I should take you home."

"Don't, please," She's disappointed in herself, he can feel it and he can't have her feeling like she's not enough for him or that because she didn't give herself to him completely he's kicking her out. That's not it at all. Sometimes, he just can't think straight when she's this close to him, looking all hot and bothered, and smelling like fucking strawberries. Shit, he wants her.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning." He reassures her with a kiss to her forehead. "Your curfew is almost up anyway."

It's not awkward after when he's driving her home, thank god, but he feels his want for her growing day by day. He's always been able to control his shit with any girl he was with except Marley. She's in his dreams and constantly on his mind and he isn't sure if he even wants that to change.

(He's constantly on her mind, too.)

JMJMJM

They buy a bunch of junk food with two cherry sluhies and drive out to the school football field. It's weird seeing it completely empty, but there's not much else to do in a small town like this. Marley makes her way to the middle of the field, looking up to the bleachers and how far away they all look, before she lays out on the green grass of the field.

They lay there, in the middle of the field for who knows how long, talking about nothing and everything, laughing, and even singing a little bit of 'Suit and Tie.' (JT is seriously killing it this year.)

When Jake kisses her he can taste the cold cherry flavor on her tongue mixing with his and he smiles.

None of his summers can even compare to this one. And yeah, Marley's got a lot to do with that fact.

JMJMJM

Begging isn't something he ever does. That probably has a lot to do with the fact that he has way too much pride. However, he's not ashamed to admit that he begs, literally begs, his mom to let Marley sleep over his house one Friday. It's crazy that Marley's mom barely takes a second to think about her answer, just gives Marley permission and says, "Don't let it become a habit."

He's shocked that it's that easy for her mom to allow her daughter to stay over her boyfriends house. Marley says it's because she's never given her mom a reason not to trust her. (Must be nice.)

Sam and Ryder come over and they play xbox in his room for a bit until Marley comes over and decides she wants to make them a snack. They all end up eating snacks and just hanging out in his kitchen before the guys have to head home. Then it's just him and Marley, well and his mom.

They get along pretty well and it makes him feel really good. His mom has never really gotten to know the girls he'd been with. (Mostly because they only lasted one night.) He's told her so much about Marley, so she knows how serious he is about her and that's why she makes an effort. But Marley's so adorable anyone would love her which is why he's not too worried about his mom not liking her. Hell, she's letting her sleep over which is a fucking shocker.

They watch movies on the couch for hours. Seriously, it's back to back movies and cuddling. Before either of them realizes, it's ten o'clock and his mom is heading in for another shift at work. Yeah, she's a waitress during the day at a small restaurant outside of town, but on Fridays the place has an open bar and it's more of an adult style place to drink and eat.

"I'm leaving now, Jake." She says by the doorway while pulling on her coat. "Remember, you sleep in your room and Marley sleeps on the couch. It's a pull out so she'll be comfortable. No funny business. At all. Or this never happens again."

"Ok, mom." He rolls his eyes at her.

"I'm serious." She points at both of them. "I'm being nice here so don't abuse my leniency."

"Ok, mom." He repeats and this time she's the one rolling her eyes, shutting the front door behind her.

"Your mom sure does know how to ruin the mood." Marley jokes, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Did she?" He asks her with a mischievious gleam in his eyes.

"Only a little," Marley smiles and then places a kiss on his cheek.

They watch one more movie before he notices Marley's eyes start to fall closed. He brushes a strand of hair away from her face with the pad of his them and asks, "Do you want me to fix up the couch for you?"

"That'd be nice." She whispers, her voice laced with sleepiness.

So he takes her by her hands to make her stand and changes the couch to its pull out position. He gets blankets and pillows from the closet, making it as comfortable as possible for her. Then, he leads her to lay down on the couch right next to him.

"Are you really going to make me sleep alone tonight?" She asks, facing him with her hands tucked under her cheek.

He puts his arm over her hip, effectively pulling her closer. "I wouldn't if I could. But, my mom will come home in the middle of the night and if she's sees me here, even just sleeping, she'd kick my ass for sure."

Marley giggles softly, blinking slowly, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Can you kiss me, then?"

"As if you have to ask," He laughs, kissing her softly and holding her close to him.

There's only one problem that comes with kissing Marley. Sometimes? It's really hard to fucking stop. He's sort of half on top of her, his lips moving slowly yet deliberately against her own, until she moves and spreads her legs for him to fit between them. Ghosting his tongue over her bottom lip, she finally opens her mouth to him, massaging their tongues together. Their kisses become sloppy and fast, each of them desperate to savor this moment while they can. Heavy breathing fills the room when her hips shift slightly against his, feeling much more friction through her leggings and his pajama pants than when they both had jeans on.

He stills their movements for a moment even though Jake so desperately wants to do what they did that one night in his room. Only this time they'll both get to finish. But, he needs her to want this and tell him exactly what to do here. "Is this ok?"

"Yes," She gasps, fisting the fabric of his shirt at his sides.

"Are you sure?" He wants to be positive, thrusting against her one, slow, deliberate time. "You're a virgin, but you aren't acting like one right now."

She laughs, looking fully awake now, "Because it's you, Jake. Only you do this to me."

That's all he needs to hear to kiss her again and continue grinding against her as she meets his hips with her own. She'll tell him when it's enough. Hopefully he'll last until then. His hands inch to the hem of her t-shirt, breaking their kiss with a sloppy wet sound to ask, "Can I take your shirt off?"

He sees the slight panic flash across her eyes. It's obvious this is the part that scares her the most, him seeing her body. As if it could be anything but perfect to him.

"You first, please."

In one swift movement he pulls his shirt over his head, kissing her once to calm her nerves. Then, she's tugging her own shirt over her head, revealing a lacy pink bra and a body to kill for.

"I don't look like Kitty." Her words come out barely above a whisper and his eyes soften. He's not looking for someone that looks like Kitty. Marley is all he wants and needs. It's crazy how she doesn't even understand that her innocence is so sexy. Everything about her drives him wild.

"What?" He's never had a way with words.

"I'm not like those other girls," She explains.

He sits back a little to purposely stare at her body. Looking at her like this, hair crazy and blush down to her chest, leaves him dumbfounded. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of, Marls. You're damn sexy."

She giggles when he pulls her body flush against his bare chest. He reaches behind her to feel for the clasp of her bra, undoing it and pulling the straps down her arms when she doesn't protest.

"Beautiful," He whispers against her lips before running his hands up her sides until his thumbs reach the curve of her breats. Then, he takes one nipple into his mouth while he massages the other and her fingers immediately thread through his hair.

"God, Jake." She moans, tossing her head back when he starts to lick a hot trail down her collarbone, down her stomach, until he's nipping at her hipbones. Her eyes are shut tight, but she nods her head when he reaches for the top of her leggings and tugs them down. Her legs spread for him without question, and she whimpers when he sucks on the smooth skin of her thighs. "Oh."

He wants to do this for her. He's been thinking about it for the longest. What it'd be like to see her come. Marley's shown no signs of wanting to stop until he pulls her pink panties down her legs and she feels his hot breath on her for the first time. She tries to close her legs, looking down at his eyes turned black with lust, "No one's ever...I'm not...I want..."

This time she's the one at a lost for words. He needs to show Marley she can trust him. Jake loves her too much to hurt her and no matter what he'll stop. If she really wants him to. "Please, I want to taste you."

She moans at his words, biting on her bottom lip before spreading her legs again. When he takes a slow lick across her center, she gasps but doesn't take her eyes off him. Her hands fist the blankets beneath her as he continues to lick, suck, and even bite her.

"Yes." She moans along with a few other incoherent babblings. Marley feels heat pooling between her legs and her stomach tightens when he spreads her folds and continues to move his mouth and tongue against her.

"Oh...Jake...mm." It doesn't last very long. Suddenly, that tightening in her stomach loosens and bursts, sending shockwaves through her whole body. Her toes curl and her mind goes blank with nothing but white flashing behind her eyelids.

"You look so hot right now," He tells her and she moans when he kisses her and she tastes herself for the first time on his lips.

She's out of it, but she feels good, more than that...Marley feels amazing. When she reaches beneath the waistband of his pajama pants and boxers, lightly grasping his hardened length, Jake can't help but let out a, "Fuck, Marley."

He begins to move into her hand when she starts to tentatively stroke him. He doesn't want her to think she needs to get him off because he just got her off, so he grabs her wrist and looks her in the eyes, "You don't have to."

"I want to," She reassures him, stroking him more deliberately and with a little more confidence as he helps her.

"Yeah, like that, just like that." He groans into her neck, biting softly. "Shit."

Best night of his life. (If only he didn't have to go back to his room after before his mom came home.)

JMJMJM

Brittany has a party at her house and almost the whole school shows up. The music is loud, the drinks are flowing, and it's all together crazy. Jake's been talking to Sam for a while but he's kept his eye on Marley, too. He frowns when he sees her sad expression as she tries to look engaged in a conversation with Kitty and Sugar. He knows her too well, so he knows she's bothered by the fact that so many girls are here in short shorts and too tight tops. She's the only one not showing off her midriff, shaking her ass on a table, or doing body shots. (Which he's thankful for honestly.)

"There you are." He says, putting his arm around her and kissing her temple. "I was looking for you."

"Were you now?" She smiles up at him.

"Yeah," He continues, wanting to make her smile. "I was asking everyone if they'd seen a sexy as hell brunette with bright blue eyes and a killer smile."

Kitty rolls her eyes and Sugar just smiles at his answer. Marley? She blushes like crazy and it's cute as hell. "You did not."

"Sure I did." He lies. "Let's get out of here."

They end up leaving the party early and he doesn't mind. He much rather spend the night making out with his girl in the front seat of his truck. (Ok, so they do a little more than make out.)

JMJMJM

She ends up losing her virginity to him in the darkness of her bedroom with her mother down the hall. (It sounds worse than it is.)

It all starts when Marley flips her shit one day when she hears a rumor from Tina that he was supposedly flirting with Sugar. Seriously, people need to stop with spreading lies. It's annoying and so fucking unnecessary. She won't talk to him at all and says she can't even look at him. There's only one thing he can do and that is to climb up the trellis outside her bedroom and make her listen to him. Even if she tries to push him out the window and he falls to his death.

"I don't care what you have to say." She crosses her arms over her chest, trying to whisper-scream at him.

"I didn't flirt with Sugar or whatever." He tries to explain. "You know she asked me to drive her and Tina to the mall the other day. All I said was she looked cute in her dress and Tina blew shit out of porportion. Sorry if it's a crime to give a friend a compliment."

"I don't know what to say." She whispers.

"Say you're sorry for being dumb and that Tina's a lieing bitch."

"Stop cursing so much and no she's not. Everyone's just looking out for me because they don't want to see me get hurt."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're safe with me, ok?"

"I know," She reaches her arms around his neck to hug him tight. "Sometimes I just feel threatened and scared that you'll leave me for someone better."

"There is no one better than you, Marls." He kisses her lips once. "You're beautiful and I can't always be the one to remind you. You have to start doing it for yourself."

"I'm trying." She murmurs.

Then, he's kissing her, shedding their clothes, and laying her out beneath him. After she comes once on his tongue and shivers a little at the aftershocks, she takes his face in her hands. "I'm ready."

He doesn't say anything. (Is this a dream? Is this what it feels like to be in shock?)

"I want to have sex with you, Jacob Puckerman." She whispers against his lips. "I'm ready for you to make love to me."

When he enters her for the first time, his heart breaks at the tear that rolls down her cheek. He hates that she can feel so fucking good to him and yet all he's doing is causing her pain.

"Sorry," He kisses her cheek, clenching his jaw to keep his shit in check. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

"It's ok," She bites out. "Please, go slow."

He tries his hardest not to hurt her and after a few moments she starts to let out little whimpers and moans. He desperately needs to come and he's worried that the sounds of her headboard hitting her wall are going to wake her mother. So, he reaches down between them to where they're connected and rubs her small bundle of nerves. Her hips shift up at the contact and she moans, "Oh!"

She needs to come and even though most girls don't their first time, he's going to try his best to give her another orgasm. He continues to rub circles on her center as he moves inside of her and she bites her bottom lip hard to keep from moaning too loud. "I'm so close, Jake."

Her words come out in a whimper as she starts to shake beneath him, his name a mantra on her lips. He has no choice but to cover her mouth with his hand, letting her bite into his palm as she comes. He follows right behind her, his body shaking above her as he grinds out, "Marley! Fuck!"

He's always going to rememer this night. (And she will, too.)

JMJMJM

"Are you worried about school tomorrow?"

They're going back after a long and awesome summer and Jake knows Marley's worried, knows the truth behind her question. Are we going to be this happy once school starts? It's easy to stay together when no one is there to ruin things. No outside forces trying to break them up. No homework to keep them too busy to spend time together. No worries except how to sneak him out of Marley's bedroom window at night without him falling and breaking his neck.

"We'll be fine." Jake tells her and he wouldn't tell her if he didn't mean it.

He has faith in them. He has her completely and she has him and even if they aren't meant to last he'll take whatever he can get with her because right now? He's as happy as he's ever going to be.

The lights on her porch flicker on and off, Marley's mom's way of saying it's time to come inside. So, he kisses her lips, lingering for a second and then he watches her walk inside her house, looking back just once to blow him a kiss from her porch.

He'll be there to pick her up tomorrow.

A/N: I've been debating whether or not to write a Ryder/Kitty fic because their my guilty pleasure, haha. Soooo be on the look out for that :)


End file.
